The Harsh Truth
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Jack killed Riddick. Jack's POV.Finished. Pls R


(Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or Riddick.)  
  
I sat there crying in silence as I looked at the body of the only man that loved me. His face covered in blood, his eye's closed. I set my cheek on his forehead; the tears fell from eyes to his face. It was my fault he was dead. When we escaped that planet and flew to New Mecca he didn't leave me. He decided to take me with him and teach me. Instead of giving a "Thank you" to him I killed him, the only person that loved and cared for me.  
  
Three days later  
  
I had buried him on a nice warm planet much like the one we escaped. A stone I hand carved stood crooked in the ground at the head of a freshly covered hole holding Riddick's body. I fell to my knees with the poem I had written for him in my hand. I unfolded the crinkled paper and read the poem aloud:  
  
"Richard B. Riddick"  
By Jack B. Riddick  
  
You might be a murderer and a killer  
But to me you will always be a thriller  
You took me in  
You held me in your arms as I if I was your daughter  
For my gratitude I did your slaughter  
You loved me  
Because of you I'm alive  
Without you I will not survive  
You cared for me  
Now you're dead  
And I'm full of dread  
You brought me with you  
I miss you  
I love you.  
  
I folded the paper back up and set it in front of the stone that read: Richard B. Riddick known murderer and killer, wanted by all and loved by Jack B. Riddick.  
  
I decided to take his name after he took me with him instead of leaving me on New Mecca. I crying hard, I'm sitting here looking the grave of the man that said, "I'm not the kind to lay down and die."  
  
"But he did" whispering my voice raspy my eyes are welling up with more tears.  
  
"I'M SORRY RIDDICK!" I yelled my voice breaking. "You said you would never leave me. I need you. You can't leave me now." I had yelled that at his face lying in my lap covered in blood the day he left me.  
  
Riddick had trained with me like he did every day helping me work on whatever I needed to. That day we really goofed around more then we trained. I don't know what happened. I pushed Riddick away form me in a playful manner and he barely nudged me back. Shots suddenly filled the air I heard the splat of blood and a thud as something large had hit the floor. I opened my eyes to find myself still standing with my hands against a wall I didn't find any blood on me. I turned around not seeing Riddick I looked down to the floor to find Riddick on the floor barely breathing covered in blood with more bullet holes then I could count. I quickly shot to the floor laying his head on my knees, his blood on my hands.  
  
"Your gonna be ok. Just try to breath." My voice cracking trying to hold back the tears I had saved from all this time of everything that had happened. "Please don't die on me."  
  
"Jack." Riddick said coughing up blood. "I love you" he spit out with his large yet bloody hand on my face.  
  
"You said you would never leave me. I need you. You can't leave me now." I told him, but he didn't hear. He died right there in my arms. He died because of me.  
  
A cold drip of water brought me back to here and now still sitting in front of Riddick's grave, the rain started to come down for a little drizzle instead of a pour. I don't want to leave. I have nowhere to go anyway. The man that I love is dead and gone, leaving me here to be alone.  
  
"I'm Sorry Riddick. I don't want to leave. I want to sit here forever." Grabbing the wet earth I am laying down on the ground next to his grave and cry some more. I'm sliding Riddick's duffle under my head and holding his goggles tight in my wet and cold hand. I just want to go back to that day. So I can stop him from dying. I'm gonna close my eyes but just for a minute.  
  
"Jack." I hear Riddick's voice like an echoed whisper. "Jack"  
  
"Riddick?" Opening my eyes to a bright light blocked by a tall large image.  
  
"I'm here to take you home."  
  
Finished  
  
AN: I hope you like it. Pls R&R 


End file.
